Zacks adventure:Kanto
by Bananash
Summary: Zack an 11 year old boy travels the world with his Pokemon friends what trials will he face in this land.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mid summer day. Zack Heart a young 11 year old sat at to entrance to route 1 in Pallet town watching as the wild Pokemon scurried around.

Narmally people without a Pokemon of their own would be scared to be so close to wild ones. But Zack, he was elated.

Today was the day he was ment to get a new friend, his first Pokemon. Normally trainers would receive their first Pokemon when they were ten, but Professor Oak destroyed the lab while working with an extremely temperamental Charizard.

Zack didn't really care how long it took, he was just exited to get a Pokemon at all. He wore a black t shirt, blue jeans, a white vest, blue shoes, and his hair was red except for the sides and the back which were black. He had a blue camping backpack on to.

Zacks pocket vibrated and he pulled out the pokenav. It was Professor Oak saying everything was ready for him. Zack was so exited it almost seemed like he was using Extreme Speed to get to the lab at the others end of town.

When he arrived at the lab there was a gate **blocking** the way. To other people stood at the gate. A lankey blond girl in a bright pink dress and way to much makeup. And Zacks worst enamy, Samuel Grayson a dark hairs boy with monkey like arms, a white Tshirt, gray sweat pants, and horrible manners.

"Sup dip wad" Samuel said noticing Zacks existence. " Nothing much douche-bag" Zack responded. "Ugh, boys" the girl with clown makeup said.

Zack reared back his fist ready to punch Sam in the throat, but at that moment Professor Oak decided to walk out the door and unlock the gate.

Oak led the group throughout the lab talking about the wonders the kids would discover on their journies with their Pokemon companions. He led them into the back room of the lab. It was simple, the walls were all white, lab equipment was on all the tables in the room and there was a small battle areana for new trainers to test their skill.

"So" Oak said clapping his hands once for attention " who would like to choose first?" A small round platform lifted from the floor, then three red and white orbs ,pokeballs, lifted from the platform. Each pokeball opened releasing a different Pokemon.

The first to appear, a green dinosaur-like creature with a blant bulb protruding from its back, the Pokemon looked up happily at the three trainers. Zack was so exited at the look of this one, he was still freaking out at the fact he was here.

The second to appear was a red bipedal lizard with a red and orange fire bursting and crackling on its tail, this one just didn't seem that interested in anything. Zack didn't really enjoy this ones attitude, he wanted a Pokemon that looked like it actually wanted to be alive.

The third and last one to appear was a blue bipedal turtle with a blue squirrel tail, this one actually seemed to enjoy everyone staring at it. Zack as soon as he saw it, it was so adorable and perforce he just had to have it for his own.

"I say ladies will go first, I'm sure these boys wouldn't mind that." Oak said gesturing for the girl to pick a Pokemon. She immediately reached for the pokeball behind the green dinosaur. "Good choice, bulbasaur is an exalent choice. Here are some pokeball's and a pokedex." Oak said gecing all the stuff to the girl.

Zack quickly grabbed the pokeball behind the blue Pokemon before Sam could. "Good choice, Squirtle is a very great starter Pokemon. Zack left the lab putting the pokeball's and pokdex in his poket. Squirtle scampered after him almost as elated as the new trainer.

 **Hey I'm writing this new story with high hopes so if you have some helpful criticism it would help a lot. Thanks for reading by-by**

 **Zacks team**

 **Squirtle-moves Unknown**


	2. Chapter 2

"Squirtle quick use tackle on Pidgey." Zack yelled at the small bird Pokemon that attacked the new trainer. Squirtle charged forward and slammed into the small bird Pokemon knocking it onto its back. "Go pokeball!" Zack yelled tossing the red and white orb at the defeated Pokemon.

It shook...

Once

Twice

Three times

Ping.

The pokeball stopped shaking indicating that he Pokemon was caught. "Yeah" Zack shouted charging over to reclame the Pokemon. "Squirtle," Zack said smiling "we just caught a new friend.

Squirtle noticed how exited his trainer was and joins in on the celebration.

" You two look retarded" Samuel stated walking up behind the exited boy. "What do you want?" Zack asked losing his enthusiasm. "A battle" Samuel stated simply.

"Two vs. Two" the trainers agreed. "Squirtle you're up first" Zack stated pointing toward the makeshift battle field. "Weedle, battle ready!" Samuel said tossing a pokeball into the air. A small brown bug apeared, it had a pink nose and a needle on each end of its body.

"Weedle, the hairy bug Pokemon,Often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head."

"Weedle use poison sting" Samuel stated pointing at Squirtle. The bug type didn't even use the needle on its head, it just shot purple needles from its odd nose mouth. "Squirtle quick use withdraw." Zack said in fear for his friend.

Squirtle pulled himself into his shell raising his defense stats. The purple needles protruded from the shell. "Now Squirtle use Tackle." Squirtle got up and slammed into Weedle causing the needles to inject into both Pokemon. Purple bibles lifted into the air from bothe of the poor creatures. Squirtle then blasted a bundle of bubbles at the bug type. Weedle fell down uncauntious.

"Damn it, return you little wimp." Samuel said angrily. "Go Charmander" Samuel growled tossing a new pokeball into the air. The orange lizard from the lab stood their smiling evil at Squirtle. "Squirtle use Bubble again." Zack said pointing at Charmander. Squirtle reared back to attack but the poison took effect and knocked out Squirtle. "Return" Zack said sadly.

"Go Pidgey" he then said releasing the bird Pokemon. " Use Sand Attack quickly." Pidgey lifted into the air and created a storm of sand that blinded the enemy Charmander. "Charmander battle through it and use Ember." Samuel yelled angrily.

Charmander did his best but couldn't see and ended up blasting an ususpecticing purple and cream colored rat it the tall grass. " Pidgey dive in now and use Tackle." Zack said smiling. Pidgey flew towards Charmander and slammed into it knocking it down.

"Damn it, Returne you worthless piece of crap." Samuel said menacingly. " I knew I should have gotten Squirtle." He said. "Hey, treat your Pokemon better." Zack said getting ticked off. " Yeah right" Samuel said leaving the boy there.

"Ok guys, let's get you healed up." Zack said heading towards Viridian City.

So Zack caught his first Pokemon and defeated his arch rival. Who knows what will happen next time on his adventures. Will he catch new Pokemon, make new friends. Just wait and see.

Zacks Team

Squirtle: Level 7 Tackle, Withdrawl, Bubble

Pidgey: Level 5 Tackle, Sand Attack


End file.
